choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thebedazzleddementor/Mydiea Location Test
Mydiea is an island in Greece and the home of the Tomb of the First, as well as Order of the Dawn compound that was built around it. History Ancient History During the 8th century BCE, Mydiea was the site of a city-state ruled by King Kaelisus. King Kaelisus eventually sentenced a priestess, Rheya, to death for refusing his advances. His son, Xenocrates, pled on her behalf and persuaded his father to lessen her sentence. However, Kaelisus simply banished her to the underground caverns, essentially sentencing her to die of starvation or dehydration, instead of killing her outright. As Rheya was being banished, she pled with her guards and persuaded one guard, Gaius Augustine, to take pity on her. After wandering the caverns, she found a supernatural tree which granted her powers and transformed her into the First Vampire, which she considered a sign of divine favor. Rheya returned to the surface, where she slaughtered Kaelisus and Turned both Xenocrates and Gaius. Although both of Rheya's "sons" were initially devoted to her, Xenocrates began to question her as her methods became more brutal and selfish. He eventually turned on Rheya and staked her on a branch of the sacred tree, which then absorbed and killed her. Gaius vowed revenge on Xeoncrates for his betrayal of their queen, and Xenocrates adopted a human persona, drinking as little blood as possible (to the detriment of his physical body) and eventually founded the Order of the Dawn. Under Order Control In the present day, Your Character and your friends travel to Mydiea in search of a stake from the tree that killed Rheya, hoping that it will give you the ability to defeat the super-powered Gaius. You rendezvous with Elias, an old contact of Adrian's who was a member of the Order prior to his turning, and he agrees to help you reach the Tomb of the First. You enjoy Elias' home in Greece briefly before proceeding to the site of the Tomb. Upon reaching the site itself, you discover that the Order has erected a full paramilitary compound in the decades since Elias last visited. As your group attempts to infiltrate the facility, Elias is killed. As the only human member of the team, you bypass the anti-vampire security systems and access the facility. You wander the facility and are taken to a class on vampires, where you pose as a vampire expert and address a group of Order recruits. You eventually manage to get you friends into the facility, and can join Adrian and Kamilah as they investigate. If you do, you will see a trophy room full of artifacts that the Order has stolen from vampires they have slain throughout the centuries. Finally, your group finds its way underground to the Tomb of the First, which you access by solving the puzzle door outside of it. Once inside, you are surprised by Erik Balthazar, who reveals himself to be Xenocrates. Your group engages the Order soldiers, and Balthazar is killed. You attain a stake from the tree and flee the island, which is destroyed as you leave. You then find out that Gaius has wreaked havoc on New York and leave to confront him. Gallery File:OrderTreasureRoomBloodbound.png|Hallway in Order of the Dawn compound Order_of_the_Dawn_Facility_Door_Chamber_BB2.jpg|Puzzle door outside the Tomb of the First FullviewofBleedingtreeinBB2Ch.1.png|Bleeding tree in the Tomb of the First BB2Ch.1Treebleedingout.png|Closeup of bleeding tree Old_Egyptian_Temple_BB2,_Ch._1.png|Ancient temple Miscellaneous Category:Blog posts